


Respite

by kampix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fragment of time in the life of Sans and Papyrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> After reading way too much depressing skelebros as well as night terror Sans fics, I felt the need to write something happier; something that goes in the other direction. So here.

Sans didn't know what to expect. Usually he was pretty good at guessing how a situation would turn out, but this time he was at a loss.

His brother, Papyrus, had started training with Undyne, Captain of the royal guard, a few weeks ago. Already, his brother was making progress, but Undyne had called him two days ago, to say she didn't think it would work out. 

She'd told Sans about how his brother was really tough and all except, every time he landed a blow on her, the skeleton would apologise and recommend tactics to better avoid his incoming attacks.

Sans had to agree; Papyrus, no matter how hard he tried, would never truly hurt anyone in the end.

Which brought the short skeleton back to the present. Yesterday, after coming back from a sparring lesson, Papyrus had excitedly confessed that Undyne wanted to do some extra-private, one-on-one training with him on the next day.

Well, that day was today and Sans still had no clue as to what the both of them had done yet.

As if on a cue, Papyrus barged into the house at that moment, practically bouncing above the floor in excitement.

"hey bro, didja have a nice day?"

"INDEED I DID." Sans almost laughed, his brothers' eyes were almost sparkling. He'd have to remember to thank Undyne later. Whatever those two had done today, Papyrus was enjoying it just as much as he did sparring with her.

"SANS! I MUST SHOW YOU THE RESULTS OF MY TRAINING TODAY. BUT NOT YET. I HAVE PREPARATIONS TO MAKE FIRST."

With that, Sans found himself lifted off from where he'd stood and bundled on the couch, his joke book now opened at a random page on his lap.

"sure thing paps, i can wait." he said with amusement, watching Papyrus disapear into their small kitchen.

For Sans, the next thirty minutes were filled with quantum physics theories, jokes of a varying caliber, and an afwul lot of noise coming from the kitchen. At some point he thought he could smell something burning as well, but hey, he'd only get the fire extinguisher if absolutely necessary.

Finally, Papyrus emerged, covered in... tomatoes, maybe? Sans couldn't really tell, but he could see quite clearly the plate his brother was handing him proudly.

Spaghetti. Undyne had taught his brother how to make spaghetti. And while it didn't really look edible, Papyrus was happy about it and that's all that mattered -being a skeleton also helped a lot with the non-edible part, but you know.

Sans took a bite under his brother's watchful gaze. It tasted... well, tasty to say the least. Careful not to grimace, he smiled.

"s'great, i love it paps, you should make more."

"THAT IS GOOD NEWS, BROTHER-"

Papyrus was still talking, but Sans had a bit of trouble making out his words... or the rest of the room for that matter. Everything was getting quite blue all of a sudden, why was that?

He woke up in a flash, magic flaring through his left eyesocket, reflexes making him jump suddenly to the right. He stared at the other figure with a grin.

"heh, didja really think you'd be able-"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I didn't lie earlier, it did go in the other direction. In fact, it's the exact opposite of night terror Sans fics when you think about... Erm, anyway, I blame myself, but also a cover called "Megalopiano" for this.


End file.
